


Rule #1: Always Fuck For Daddy

by Princess_April



Series: Rule # X [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crying, Degradation, Degrading Language, F/M, Foot Humping, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Kinda Dark, Punishment, Reluctant Arousal, Spanking, Willing slave, audio script, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, reviewing her slave rules, self-name-calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A young slave woman (the speaker) broke one of daddy’s (the listener’s) most important rules last night during a big sex party he was hosting where she was the primary free-use slut.  She got too sore and decided to skip out of the party early and excuse herself to go to bed.  Two of the party-goers then decided to wake her up a couple hours later, wanting to fuck her, but she said no.  It’s now the next morning, and in order to avoid further trouble, she freely admits what she did to her daddy. He punishes her with a spanking and makes her review all the rules while fingering her sore pussy as she’s splayed across his lap.  As a final punishment, he refuses to bring her to orgasm, and instead makes her hump his brand new boot until she cums—an act he knows she despises because it’s so humiliating.  He then sends her on her way to make it up to the two guys she refused last night.  Just another day in the life of daddy’s slave-girl.
Series: Rule # X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062416
Kudos: 2





	Rule #1: Always Fuck For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This woman is a willing slave girl, even if some of the things she’s expected to do are hard for her. The main thing to get across is, although she has enough freedom to speak her mind and she’s never forced into anything, she is still expected to follow the rules or pay the consequences. In her case, the consequences are mostly psychological, as he enjoys humiliating and degrading her as a punishment. She absolutely gets off to it, but that doesn’t mean she feels any less humiliated or ashamed of herself. Hers is a complicated life.] 
> 
> [SFX –There are only MINIMAL OPTIONAL sound effects in this story--mostly regarding her humping sounds when she gets to fucking his shoe. If you do include these, they should be subtle and shouldn’t overtake what she’s saying or feeling. Feel free not to do them, though, as the story will work fine without them.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[nervous breathing]

[mousy] Good morning, daddy.

[reacting to him telling her to speak up] I’m sorry… I said good morning, daddy.

Uhm. Yes. It’s a new skirt. I got it yesterday… before the party.

[hesitant] Do you like it, daddy?

Yeah, I got the shortest one I could find.

No, I’m not wearing panties. 

You… You want me to bend over and show you my sleeve? [nervous sigh] Okay.

How’s this, daddy?

Lift up my skirt?

You want to see uhm… my nasty? Okay.

There you go.

Yeah, they’re both clean. I took a shower this morning.

Thank you, daddy.

Can I pull my skirt down now?

Thank you.

What?

I’m fine, daddy.

No, I’m not… nervous. I’m fine.

[sigh] Uhm. Okay.

Daddy? I have to tell you something.

I was a… bad girl. I’m a bad girl.

Yes, daddy.

Well… I broke some of my rules.

Yes.

And since one of my rules is… never lie to daddy, I thought it would be better if I tell you before… well… before you heard it from someone else.

What?

Oh… yeah… well, yesterday was hard, daddy.

Well, we had that party.

No, I did good at the party! Yeah!

Lots of boys wanted to fuck my sleeve, so… I let them.

And some other boys wanted to fuck my nasty, and… I let them do that too…. But … it was really hard, daddy.

No, I did really good. All the boys got a turn, and I kept myself clean too—so more guys would want me.

Yes, daddy. I followed all the rules.

Well… my sleeve was really sore after…. And I did really good, but after I took another shower, I kinda went to bed early. 

No, I know that’s okay, but… uhm. Well, late last night? When I was asleep, a couple of the guys came by my room and woke me up.

They were still drunk from the party, and… they wanted to fuck my sleeve again…

And… well… I told them, “No.”

I know. I know, daddy. I broke the rules. But… I was really sore!

Party days are hard, daddy. I get fucked so hard, and all the guys want a turn, and there are so many of them, I just….

I’m sorry, daddy.

No, I know the rules.

No, I don’t need to go over them again, please…

[resigned] Okay. Yes, daddy. 

Are you gonna spank me?

Okay, daddy. I’ll get over your knee.

My skirt? Okay, I’ll pull it up. Sorry.

[slap]

Ow! Sorry, daddy.

[slap] 

Yes, daddy, I’m a bad girl. I didn’t follow the rules.

[slap]

Ow! Yes, I’m sorry, daddy. I should have said yes to the drunk guys.

[slap]

[pained groan] Ohh… That hurts, daddy. No, you don’t need to get the whip. I’ll be good.

[slap] 

Yes, I’m a stupid little slut, daddy. I should know better.

[slap] 

I’ll follow the rules next time. I’m sorry.

[slap]

Ow! Yes… we can go over the rules now… If you want.

No… daddy? Wait… My sleeve is really sore… wait. Ow! Ok. Yes. You’re right daddy, I’m sorry. I’ll be good. Your fingers feel really good in my sleeve.

[breathing—she’s both in discomfort and really turned on] Yes, daddy. Fuck my sleeve with her fingers, and … I’ll try to remember the rules.

[breathing] Okay… Rule number one. Uhm… Always fuck for daddy.

Uhm… it means that whenever daddy, or guys that daddy says are okay want to fuck me…. They can fuck me. Whenever they want. 

Yes daddy, I broke that rule. [groaning, grunting] Ohhh.. daddy, not so deep… my pussy.. I mean… my sleeve… hurts.

Ok… Yes.

Rule number two. Uhm. Always cum for daddy.

Ok… It means whenever I get fucked or … fingered. Whenever the guys want me too, I’m supposed to cum.

Uh…. I broke that rule too, daddy… at the party. It’s not always that easy, you know? Especially at the parties. A lot of guys want to see me cum. Oh… Ow… OK, yes daddy. But I did my best. 

Oh, thank you daddy. Thank you for understanding.

Oh, okay. Rule number three. Always Slurp for daddy.

That means whenever guys get cum on me…. I’m s’posed to play with it. I’m s’posed to slurp it and make a mess with it before I… I eat it. I’m s’posed to slurp cum for daddy. 

I did that, daddy! I did it at the party. I was a really good girl and slurped all the cum! I promise! I felt kinda sick after, but the guys liked it. It made them cum on me more, so that’s good, right? 

Yeah.

My sleeve’s starting to feel better, daddy. Just... don’t’ stretch it so much, okay?

Okay… Sorry, I’ll stop whining daddy. Yeah. 

Rule number four. Always be clean for daddy.

Yeah, I did good, daddy. After a few guys fucked me at the party and I slurped up their cum, I excused myself and went in to the bathroom because daddy always says I should be clean. I took a quick shower, and I changed my clothes. And a lot of the guys really liked that. They called me fresh and fucked my sleeve some more, which is why I got so sore daddy.

Rule five? Uhm…. I don’t…. I can’t remember, daddy.

[slap] Ow! I’m sorry! I know it! I just… I just don’t remember…

Ok… Ok.

[slap]

Always…

[slap]

Ow… Shave… Yes… I remember…

[slap]

Shave for Daddy. I remember, daddy. Yes, I was good. I shaved before the party. I shaved my sleeve, and my nasty, and my legs too! I was a good girl!

Yes, I promise, I remembered.

Uhm. Rule Six… Uhm. Is that….? Is it… Always be hot for daddy?

Oh, good. 

[NOTE: She’s starting to feel really turned on by what he’s doing to her pussy. Throughout the rest of the scene until he stops touching her, it should be in her voice that she is being fingered and turned on--building her arousal] 

Oh, that feels good daddy. I’m getting really wet now. It hardly hurts anymore. Yes.

What?

Oh. Sorry. It means that I should always dress in my pretty outfits, and … I need to put on my makeup, and put lotion on my skin every day. And I’m supposed to do my hair too, and sometimes wear my slut necklace, or my fuck-sleeve charm on my naval piercing. I’m always supposed to be pretty, and, uhhh… I’m supposed to change my outfit at least three times a day unless daddy says I shouldn’t…

Why?

So… I look hot… right?

[relieved] Ok. Good.

Rule seven. Uhm. Oh, wait, I know! My pussy is my sleeve.

I’m really good about that one, daddy! I haven’t messed up once this morning!

I did? 

Oh… sorry.

Okay… Rule eight… Is it… My nipples are my nips?

Yay! I got it right.

My nips are really sensitive, daddy. They’re really hard, but… the guys kept squeezing them yesterday, so they’re kinda sore too.

Ow… daddy, I said they were sore!

My nips, daddy! Ow… can you not pinch them so hard?

Oh, thank you. Rub them, yes. Rub my nips. That feels better. Oh… Oh your fingers feel so good in my sleeve.

Oh, right… Rule nine. Uhm… My Mouth is my throat?

Yes, the guys fucked my throat a lot yesterday daddy. I throated them really hard, and they liked it. Some of the guys even came in my throat, and I slurped their cum really good.

Ten. Uhm…. My ass is my nasty [small giggle].

Yes. They fucked my nasty yesterday too. 

Yeah… I think so. I mean… I think they liked it.

Yeah, I did. I like it when guys fuck my nasty, daddy.

Rule eleven….

[groan] Ohhh… daddy wait… 

No, I remember! 

Uhm. Never lie to daddy.

No, I didn’t!

I told you, though! I told you I was bad first thing this morning! I didn’t lie to my daddy.

[slap]

Yes, I broke rule number one, okay?! But that’s all.

[getting closer to orgasm]Oh, god you fingers feel so good, daddy.

Yes, I should have. I’m sorry.

I should have fucked for daddy. 

[whispered as she gets closer to cumming] Oh god. Oh, it feels so good.

Yes, I could have warmed up my sleeve with my fingers before the guys fucked it. You’re right daddy.

Just like this …. Oh god, daddy. You’re gonna make me cum. I’m still so sore, though. Oh god.

Oh… Oh, daddy… [you’re so close]

Oh no… wait… Wait, daddy?! Wait! No, please daddy! No [whining]

Please, don’t stop, daddy! I want to cum for daddy!

But, rule number 2!

[panting, recovering—no orgasm for you—not yet]

Oh… please… please let me cum, daddy. 

I’m sorry I broke the rules.

I won’t do it again.

Yes.

Daddy, don’t make me say it. [humiliated groan]

Yes… whenever a guy daddy says is okay wants to fuck my sleeve… he can fuck my sleeve.

Yes… whenever he wants. No matter how sore I am.

Yes, he can wake me up. If daddy says it’s okay, he can fuck my sleeve.

I’m sorry, daddy. I’m sorry.

But… I was good right? I told you right away! I was a good girl?

Ok… thank you, daddy. 

Uhm…. Daddy?

Can I cum now? Please?

I followed all the other rules….

I took a shower this morning, so I’m clean. 

And… I shaved too—so my sleeve and my legs are all smooth for my daddy.

Yeah! And I did my makeup and put on my new skirt for you, so… I’m hot, right?

Am I hot, daddy?

Oh good. Oh, thank you. 

So… can I cum? You can fuck my sleeve… or my nasty if you want to?

What?

Punished? Still? But daddy, you already spanked me!

Oh, no… 

But daddy… you know I don’t like that…

But, it’s so humiliating… 

I do want to cum, but… please daddy, not that way. Please? Not again.

I want it really bad, but… daddy, please!

Ok… alright. You’re right. I deserve it.

[really quiet—mousy] I’ll hump your foot, daddy.

[louder] Yes… I’ll hump your shoe, okay?

Ok. I’ll get down there. Yes, daddy.

[whisper] Oh… god. [whimper]

Uhm… are those new boots, daddy?

Yeah, they’re nice… I guess.

You what? 

[grossed out a little] Oh, daddy.

No… I don’t want to say that. 

Okay, okay. You…

You… want me to shine your new boots, daddy?

Okay. Yes, daddy.

[grunt as she mounts his shoe] Is this okay? Can you see okay?

My skirt’s up around my waist… 

Yes, daddy I want to cum.

[whimpering] Oh, don’t make me beg, daddy.

Oh, god…

Please… let me shine your shoe, daddy.

Please let me rub my sleeve on your shoe.

[moans as she starts moving] Oh… Oh fuck. Thank you, daddy. Oh, thank you. 

Oh… [moans and grunts] Oh god. Oh fuck.

Yes, it’s still sore daddy. I’m still so sore from the party.

Your shoe is rough, daddy… 

Yes.

But… my… my sleeve likes it daddy. It’s really sore, but… it feels good to shine your shoe.

[humping his shoe with more enthusiasm—she has to work at it to get off on it] Oh. Ah. Oh, fuck. Oh fuck daddy! 

Yes, I was bad. I was a bad girl. 

[we should hear the effort in her voice—hard rubbing her pussy against his show in jerking strokes] Yes. Oh… oh fuck. I should always fuck for daddy. Oh [ grunts and moans] Always fuck for daddy.

[OPTIONAL SFX - humping sounds) Oh, God… Oh fuck. You’re right daddy. I deserve to be punished. I should have fucked those guys last night. I’m sorry daddy.

Oh… Ah. Oh, it’s so sore daddy, but… Oh… it feels good. I’m getting close daddy.

Can I please cum? 

Please, daddy! Please! I want to be a good girl. Can I please cum? 

Yes… I was bad. I broke the rules! Yes, all I deserve is daddy’s shoe! Please! It hurts so good, daddy. Please!

Oh, thank you! Oh god! Oh, thank you daddy! 

Oh, thank you! I’m cumming on your shoe daddy! 

[she cums—but it’s pleasure AND discomfort as she scrapes her pussy against his new leather boot] Always cum for daddy! Oh… Fuck! Always fuck and cum for daddy! Oh my god! Oh god. Oh yes, daddy! I’m a nasty girl! Thank you… Thank you daddy! Oh my god, thank you.

[breathing, recovering] Yes, daddy. [panting, starting to cry] Oh fuck… I hate cumming that way, daddy.

Yes [crying]. It’s so… degrading…

You’re right… How do I learn if I don’t get punished… I was a bad girl.

Okay… 

No, I won’t… I won’t break any more rules.

I’m sorry daddy. 

Yes… I came, okay? I came on my daddy’s foot. [sniffing—recovering from crying]

Yes, daddy.

What… What do you mean? 

Oh. Well… I guess I could go call those guys and tell them they can come over this afternoon… and fuck my sleeve?

Would that be a good way to apologize?

Oh. Okay. I’ll tell them they can fuck my nasty too.

Yeah… I’ll tell them that daddy says they can fuck my nasty as many times as they want. 

Yes, daddy. I’ll go call them. 

Yes, daddy. I’ll be a good girl from now on. And I’ll slurp up all their cum. 

Yes. I learned my lesson.

Okay. Thank you, daddy.

\-------END--------


End file.
